What'll I Do?
by Lycorise
Summary: With Alexandra away, Piper chooses to spend Valentine's Day by herself. To her surprise, a very special dedication is aired over the radio. [F!Sole Survivor/Piper Wright]


Piper woke up feeling particularly hollow that morning. It was not until she had shaken off the sleepy haze, dragging herself over to the sink, that she was reminded why.

 _"Well, a very lovely and happy Valentine's Day to you, my dear listeners,"_ Travis's voice crackled from the radio set behind her. _"I hope you have found your significant other just in time to celebrate this special day. Unlike me, Mr. Travis 'Lonely' Miles."_

The DJ's chuckle managed to draw a small smile from her as she splashed water onto her face.

 _"But I kid. We all know, of course, that this is also a day to show everyone you love how much you care and appreciate them. So if you haven't gotten presents ready yet, just remember that Myrna will always have your back, over at Diamond City Surplus!"_

Finally done, Piper straightened and turned away from the sink, surveying her humble abode. It felt quite empty with the lack of a certain presence, not to mention the absence of Nat shuffling about in her morning routine–

Her heart stopped. She made a quick circuit about the house, looking in crooks and corners for the younger girl. It was far too early for Nat to be out of the house. The girl usually only got out of bed when Piper was done washing up. _Oh god oh god,_ Piper thought, hurriedly pulling on her red trench coat and grabbing her cap. _Please don't let her be–no, not the Institute. Oh please…_

Her hand fell onto the door knob just as it opened – very quickly. Before she could step back, the heavy wood slammed into her face. Piper let out a pained yelp, stumbling back with one hand on a nearby wall to steady herself. She remained bent over, free hand covering her nose – which felt like it had been smashed flat – as Nat exclaimed in surprise and rushed over to her.

"Oh my god, Piper!" The girl reached up, pulling her hand away from her face. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I don't–I dunno–" Piper took careful steps until the back of her legs hit the couch, and sat down heavily. "Is it bleeding?"

"No."

"Then I'm fine," she groaned, finally opening her watering eyes to look at Nat's concerned expression. She patted the girl's cheek reassuringly. "At least, I'll be in a few minutes."

She watched as Nat placed a bag on the coffee table and went to close the door. She shifted forward in her seat to peer into it, and found two steaming bowls of noodles. Nat had placed a small piece of wood at the bottom of the bag for the bowls to sit on, so that they would not tip over on the way home. The first time she did it, Piper was genuinely impressed and a little baffled at why she did not think of it herself.

"Why are you wearing your coat?" Nat asked, as Piper pulled out the bowls and set them on the table quickly.

"Er–I was planning to go out." She was not going to tell Nat about her little episode earlier.

"What, in your sleepwear?" Nat snorted, handing over the chopsticks.

Piper looked down, realising that underneath her coat, she was indeed still wearing her old singlet and shorts. Clothes not fit to be seen in public.

"It's Valentine's Day," she retorted, digging her chopsticks into the noodles. "Thought I'd give Diamond City a thrill."

"Yeah, right." Nat let the subject drop, however, and pulled the noodles into her mouth.

The sisters fell into comfortable silence, broken only by the occasional slurp as they enjoyed their breakfast.

"Oh yeah," Nat said suddenly. "Is Alex coming back today?"

"I…don't think so," Piper sighed quietly, stuffing more noodles into her mouth.

With the Minutemen's recent acquisition of the Castle, Alexandra had been thrown into a heavy routine of completing duty after duty. Cleaning the place up so that it looked worthy of an army, setting up defenses and rebuilding various structures. Not to mention running around the Commonwealth in the endless task of aiding their settlements. After a month of the back-breaking work, Alexandra finally decided to send Piper back to Diamond City to spend time with her sister. They actually argued about it – Piper put up a fight, insisting that she could help the Minutemen out. Especially when they were in such a labour-intensive period. Obviously, the reporter lost. Alex made sure that she left with Carla's caravan as it left the Castle, placing a kiss on pouting lips and promising a swift return to her side.

That was three months ago. Since then, the only ways she knew Alex was still alive was through the two letters she sent, and through Travis's reports of Minutemen success against raider and Gunner bases. Each time she heard these pieces of information, the deeper her yearning to go rushing back to Alex's side grew. Who cared if her lover was the General of the Minutemen? She was Diamond City's best – and only – reporter. Nothing stops her from getting what she wants.

Then Alex's words echo yet again in her mind: _"You have to be the sister Nat needs, Piper. You love her, and you need to show her that you do. Don't let her grow up without you."_

And Piper resents Alex all over again. Resents her for being so logical, so right. For having all the nurturing instincts that she had trouble developing herself. For all her resentful qualities making Piper love her all the more.

 _Damn that woman._

"The school's holding a party tonight to celebrate Valentine's Day. You wanna come?" Nat interrupted her thoughts.

Piper stared at her sister for a few moments.

"No, I don't think so. Besides, I think you'd have more fun with your friends without an older sister watching."

"You sure? We're _so_ gonna get smashed on Nuka Cola tonight. Peter's parents ordered lots of it!"

" _Very_ tempting, but no thanks. I'll be here when you get back." Piper flashed a smile at her sister, who shrugged as though she were making the biggest mistake of her life.

Seemed like it will be just her, a bottle of whiskey, and Travis 'Lonely' Miles on the radio tonight.

* * *

Piper piled the last of the Instamash onto the remaining piece of Cram on her plate, and scooped it into her mouth. Her eyes all the while fixed on the issue of Grognak the Barbarian open in front of her. It was one of the ten copies she managed to salvage from Hubris Comics with Alex. It was for _research purposes_ , she had insisted, when the woman handed over the found copies with a smirk on her face. Alex did not buy it, of course, but Piper liked to tell herself otherwise.

Finally done with her meal, Piper took the plate in her hand, heading down to the sink.

 _"And that was Billie Holiday. I hope you've been enjoying Valentine's Day, my friends. It is now night, and you are probably sitting comfortably with the people you love, thinking life doesn't get any better than this. If you're not, hey. At least you have me, and I have you."_

A smile was coaxed from Piper's lips. Travis had really come into his own. His radio personality was now a far cry from the stuttering boy he was before Vadim's messy intervention. He still had some more maturing to do, as his own person, but he was definitely more confident. His shoulders were much straighter when he had come up to Piper as she strolled through the city. He pressed a box with two gold pocket watches into her hands then – as a gift of appreciation for Alex and her, for what they did for him. Travis gave her a sheepish grin before waving goodbye, with a blush on his cheeks after she had thanked him.

 _"Now, if you're itching for something to do, then consider giving flowers to our favourite detective, Nick Valentine! Because, well, it is 'Valentine's' Day, after all!"_

Piper groaned, which was accompanied by Travis's laugh and a following apology for the bad joke.

"Someone needs to write him better material," she grumbled as she finished washing the utensils and set them aside to dry.

 _"All right, folks! It is time for a very, very special dedication. A week earlier, I received a letter addressed to me, from the esteemed General of the Minutemen, Alexandra Vaughn herself!"_

That caught Piper's attention immediately. She stopped in the path back to her table, one foot frozen on the stairs.

 _"Attached to the letter was a holotape of a new song never before heard on Diamond City Radio! And I was given instructions to play it on this very day, Valentine's Day, as a dedication. To whom, you ask? Well, wonder no more. This goes out to none other than Miss Piper Wright, our very own reporter, of Publick Occurrences. Piper: Miss Alexandra sends her love and regards. She wants you to know that you are in her thoughts, always."_

Piper sank slowly down onto the steps, letting Alex's message sink in.

 _"Well now, isn't that sweet. You are one lucky girl, Piper. All right! So now's the moment we've been waiting for. Here's Frank Sinatra, with_ 'What'll I Do?' _"_

Travis's voice faded out, replaced by a slow melody.

 _"What'll I do? When you are far away…and I am blue. What'll I do?"_

An involuntary snort. Then she sighed, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. _When will you come back to me, Blue? It's been so long…_

 _"What'll I do with just a photograph to tell my troubles to?"_

The first time they found a roll of camera film, Alex's face brightened like a child's on the morning of her birthday. When they reached the Red Rocket Truck Stop, she promptly loaded up her ProSnap camera and handed it to Codsworth to take a picture of them. Just before Codsworth pressed the button, Alex had turned, kissing her on the cheek. That moment was now framed on her desk. Her most prized possession.

It was then her mood truly fell. If only she had been more hard-headed. If only she had been as ignorant and wilful as before. She would have packed her things, given Nat a peck on the head, and headed over to the Castle when January had barely started. She would have been by Alex's side by now. The woman would have grumbled, maybe even personally escorted her back to Diamond City. But she still would have embraced Piper's presence. And Piper would have been able to spend more time with her.

 _Damn that woman and her influence._

The door's creaking sounded through the house, but Piper did not bother to lift her head up. Nat must be back from the party, no doubt full to bursting with all the Nuka Cola she could chug. But the amused chuckle that came after the door closed was definitely not Nat's.

"Sulking while listening to my song dedication? What, don't you like it?"

Piper's head snapped up. There she was, standing at the entrance, clad in her casual black jacket and jeans. Her shoulder-length auburn hair a little mussed from her travels.

Alex.

She stood slowly, wordlessly from her perch on the steps, watching Alex place her bags on the floor. The woman straightened herself and, noticing Piper's trance-like stare, cocked her head. A grin appeared on her lips as she spread her arms wide.

Piper needed no further prodding. She flew into the woman's arms, knocking the air from her own lungs – including Alex's, given her sharp exhale when their bodies slammed together. Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders and neck, holding tight, as though to make sure she was not a hallucination borne of her longing. The embrace she received in return was all the confirmation she needed.

"Blue," Piper breathed, feeling her throat tighten dangerously. "I missed you so much."

"I know. I missed you too," Alex whispered into her ear. "I kind of miss the air you're cutting off, too."

She let out a laugh, drawing back a little. Alex was allowed to inhale dramatically. But her deliberately slow exhale was cut off when Piper pressed forward in a kiss, three months in the making. Three months of yearning, of missing, of lying in bed, looking at their photo and wishing for a reunion. Three months of whispered affection, soft touches, and reverent gazes.

Three months of love.

 _"What'll I do? When I am wondering who is kissing you. What'll I do?"_

When they broke apart, Piper no longer felt the void in the back of her heart. For the first time in three months, she was truly at peace. She let a smile spread across her lips, closing her eyes as Alex rested her forehead on Piper's.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Piper Wright."

* * *

 **A/N:** Probably not the best idea to announce your relationship to the Commonwealth over the radio, but hey. Fluff-I mean, love conquers all.


End file.
